Teen Titans Kids
by DarkAngel2point0
Summary: The kids of Teen Titans are now fighting the bad guys but when Slade sends them back in time what will happen? please leave me reviews on what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans

Fan Fix

New and improved

I felt the pain shot up my back as I slammed into the wall. I fell with a thump and didn't want to move I was sore all over. Wow, getting our tales kicked really hurt. I was able to stand on my feet before Lana slammed in to me.

"Owwww, well I'm not going to the party tomorrow."

"At least you got invited."

I looked up at Lana. Her long red hair hung around her neck with her baby blue eyes showing threw her mask. It was no wonder she got invited she had the looks and smarts… Even when she was Comet. My long black coat covered my short min black skirt and a black cut off tank top. Well she has a purple min skirt with pink shirt, and she had the body to pull it off. Compute or aka Linkson was at the time thing trying to stop the timer for whatever it was. We were battling Slade again and he was again kicking our butts. I sat up and saw him staring at us threw his mask… staring at me. Ok, so I have a thing with his son Charley. One he a good guy and two Slade only knows he dating Rose… Me. I haven't told Charley that I was Falcon, the daughter of Raven and Beastboy some of his father worst enemy… Raven most of all. After her father betrayed Slade he had been trying to get her on his side. Raven died fighting him and for some reason he been trying to get time stuff. I jump up and shot an energy blast at him… He jumps out the way but Comet plowed him into the wall.

"Get your head in the game Falcon…"

I frowned at her, yea. I'm not doing to best I could for the man who killed my mother and brought back that slut for a new one. I shot a huge power ball at Slade who ducked only to be hit again with something I threw.

"Why are you fighting me?"

"You're the bad guy… the Guy who my mother died trying to stop…"

Slade dogged our attacks, he was just toying with us. I shot energy at him but he dogged and pulled me by my arms closer to him.

"I didn't kill your mom, little Falcon."

"Yea, but you were the one she died trying to stop…"

"Who told you that?"

"The man who you stole her from…"

I kick him filling my anger and hate, it flowed throw me. I knew I should control my emotion but I would give anything to just unlash on his guy.

"He my Father…"

Comet rushed at him in full speed. But Slade dogged her and found him self in front of me again.

"A, yes. Beastboy isn't it? I believe him the one married to Terra. My X helper, your mother didn't die trying to stop me… Your mother died trying to join me. Of course I would never tell the first Titans…"

"You liar…"

I shot him across the room and he slammed into the wall. I couldn't see as he talk trash about them.

"I found out about your father love life and I not saying I didn't use it. Bring Terra back…"

"Stop…"

I hit him again with some bricks that were lying around but it didn't seem to stop him.

"Raven felt left out, and she brought you and ran… I found her and asked her to join. Of course she refused at first but on the night she died she left you to your father and came running to m…"

"Shut Up."

I lost it… how could he lie? About my mother. I felt the tears run down my cheek. Comet threw some fire bolts at him… and flew over to me. I couldn't fell my legs and I collapsed. I knew it was a lie, then why did it fell so true.

"Don't lesson to him him using your family ageist you fight back."

I smiled at her and got back up… she was right. Slade looked at Comet then back at me. Comet shot at him with everything she had but he moved and shocked her using his lighting stick. I shot some energy at him but he moved out the way. He ended again right in front of me. He grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go.

"You know the truth and you know what your mom wanted. Join me… Rule at my side with me…"

"Dude I'm not going to marry you."

"No, but Raven felt like… You're a lot like a daughter you belong with me. Rose… I won't let them turn you away from me."

"How, How did you know my name…"

"I know everything about you… Your mother loved you so much… She just wanted you happy."

I didn't move as I looked up at Slade. I knew I love his son, I felt something inside that said he wasn't completely lying. I wanted too… No more hearing dad talk about how I treating Terra, or my little sister Ruby. I would be with my true love… I would find what really happen to my mom.

"I… I…"

"Leave her alone."

Comet came out of no where and hit Slade away from me. I was so stunned that I fell to my knees. I looked at the floor to try to get my control back. How could I let him in?

"Huh, guys the Time Transporter is going off we have to get out of here."

I got up and looked from compute to Comet and stared for the door right behind him. But someone grabbed my arm and stop me from moving. Slade looked at me, he looked at me as if he missed me for a long time.

"Now your change to learn the truth, go threw the portal, and save your mother."

"Is that why you stole the time stuff…"

"Yes, I was going to go back but I think you should… I can't have my daughter in law hating me."

"Slade back off she doesn't want anything to do with you."

Comet flew up behind me, I didn't know why but I didn't want her around. I wanted to trust Slade, I turned to Slade and as if he got it he threw me at the time portal I fell into it with a colors all around. I looked back and saw Comet and Compute jump in after me. I looked past them and Slade was at the portal enters.

"Do as I ask Falcon, Join me."

That all he said as the portal closed and another in front open. Where was Slade taking me? Or better yet When?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

Old parents' new friends

The portal open in front of me. The light blinded me and I felt as if taken on 50 pounds all at once. I felt pain flood threw my body as I hit the ground, I didn't have time to move before Comet and Compute landed on top of me.

"G…ET of…f."

They got up and help me up too, I looked around. Wow, downtown before Mayor Kennels got to it. "Everything looks so different."

"Well we can't go for a sight see we have to get back and stop Slade."

"I don't think well have to worry too much about that, I almost sure that sending us back was the plain."

"Falcon this isn't time for your funny side."

"Who said I was being funny, Slade said he wanted me to come back and join him."

"Wow, that why he did all this to get to raven daughter."

Comet didn't say anything but I would tell she was upset about Slade wanting me to join and not her… Why dose she think everything has to be about her.

"WATCH OUT."

Someone pushed me out of the way of a huge blast. I fell with someone on top of me. Slade…

"Why are..."

Slade pulled me up by the arm and held me to his chest facing his attackers. Comet and Compute went into attack mode too as they waited for him to slip up.

"Let me go…"

I can't believe I ever trusted him… How stupid was I. Now look at me I trapped and can use my powers without leveling the whole town because he always hits the right nerve.

"Who are you?"

"My names Falcon and you better let me go or so help me…"

"Stop squirming…"

"Why should I?"

He pulled out a weapon… O, that why... I stop moving and looked down at the small knife at my neck. And you wanted me to join you. I looked at comet and Compute with pleading eyes… Help me. That when I saw them coming from the smoke. Two girls in the air and three guys on the ground. One girl had long red hair with purple eyes and a Skippy purple suit. The other was my mother Raven she had short hair and a purple leotard with a blue cape. The first boy to walk out was Cyborg he was black with blue tech stuff all over. The middle boy was Robin, who black hair spike up to show his masked eyes and colorful outfit. The last guy was my Dad, his green skin and green hair said it all. The first Teen Titans came up to stop Slade so that why he using me.

"You come after me and I'll kill her…"

"Stop Slade let her go…"

My mother was sticking up for me, I crocked deep inside. The other two had turned around and saw there parents too. I felt the tears in my eye as I looked away from my lost mother.

"The offer still stands Raven…"

"Never."

"What the offer Slade?"

He looked down at me a bit studded if you would say for Slade. Wait… I have to go if he takes me then not only will I learn the true place of Slade I will learn what happen to my mother. I let my power fall away. I let my self go weak… I felt my outfit melt away. I felt my green eyes push away the blue ones. I could fell the pants and min shirt I was wearing this morning at school.

"Falcon what wrong?"

"The fight with Time Slade, I got so mad I used up a lot of my energy…"

That was true I did but not this much trust me. Slade looked at me with his one good eye. I was trying to act weak but I knew he could tell I wasn't… far from it really.

"Who are you again?"

"Fa...lco…n"

"I'll see you later…"

He whispered in my ear then he busted a few smoke bombs in front o f us I felt him let go and I turned around but he was gone and as the smoke cleared I turned back into Falcon upset that my plain didn't go as I hoped.

"Are you ok Falcon?"

"Yea, I fine."

"Falcon huh?"

Robin walked up to us… more like to me. I can't believe I was the one that help that man get away… the man that killed my mother. Beastboy walked up to me and looked at me close… To close. I pushed him back.

"Do you mind…? Need some space."

Yea, ok I was still mad. I mean wouldn't you be if your dad got married only six months after your mother death and by the X enemy, O and had another kid in less then a year… I mean come on did my mom really mean so little.

Raven walked over to Beastboy. She must be with him.

"What offer is he giving you?"

O, come on Comet we already know… He want her to join if I'm looking at this right we are right before that blond home bug moved back in. I crossed my arms in anger and tried to keep my powers to my self. But if there was one thing that got on my nerves more then Slade it was his X-partner Terra.

Raven must of saw my mode switch… Robin also saw it and frowned. I couldn't help it if everything I knew was going wrong.

"It's nothing"

That all Ravens said. Robin frowned grew… She wasn't telling anyone.

"Hun, come on you can tell us we fought your father together we can fight Slade."

I wanted to hit him, how dare he call her hon. Compute notice my outgrowing anger every min and knew it need to get under control before I lose control.

"We can explain everything you're wondering back at the tower…"

Robin agreed and we all when back to the Tower to tell them but will I be able to sit there and face my father?

We got there a little after the sun went down. I was standing in the living room trying to cool down.

"Your anger is to strong."

I turned to Raven who walked up to me and she crossed her legs and closed her eyes. I did the same knowing it would help to think about was hurting me and let it go… if I could. Beast boy walked in with cyborg and Compute. They were talking about a video game I think. They started to play and make ton of sound. Robin and Star fire came in later with Comet. She must of told them all she knew for I wasn't about to tell them, that Slade wanted my mother, that the He/She is coming back, my mother was going to die, Slade was going to try and save her with time, and that I was thinking of joining him in the end of all this. Hey that what you tell Robin of them all, the I must kill Slade at any cost guy.

"Stop thinking so much and clear your mind."

My mother said next to me, I did as she said I found the thing that hurt me to the most, my mother death… I pushed it back. My father new wife and kid… I pushed it back. Slade…. I pushed it back. Being unable to stop this again…. I stopped and open my eyes. Who said I couldn't stop her death… isn't that what Slade sent me to do… Slade sent me to save my mother. Slade sent me… Slade sent me… Slade. I didn't know why but that just felt different. I closed my eyes and let Slade drifted back up I didn't know why but he didn't anger me as much as before. He made me fell glade. He chose me to go back, to save my mom; he seamed to care more about her then my dad. I open my eyes to my mom glaring at me it started me so much that I fell back. Every turned to look as my mom got up and walked out the room.

"What going on… What happen?"

"I don't know I was just clearing my head and her… I not sure."

Beastboy looked at me and ran after her. Why had she done that… she wasn't reading my mind… maybe it wasn't me… maybe it was Slade and… oh no. I felt with all my might. My mom was better, I found Slade I wasn't sure where he was at but I felt him but there was something with him something I was sure I didn't like. I open my eyes and almost cry it was happing, Could I stop my mother death when everything was happing so fast. I could fell the tears in my eyes the one thing I didn't push back is the one thing I should have for now more then ever I was sure I couldn't stop it.

"Falcon what is it?"

I looked at Comet and Compute who had walked over to me. I cry softly and didn't know what else to do. The other titans who where in the room came over too. I looked into Comet face knowing she'll understand with out the titans knowing.

"That evil blond bug is back… Slade brought her back."


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans

Fan Fix

New and improved

I didn't stay in the room, I couldn't. I ran to my room that I had in the tower… I almost forgot that I didn't really live here, but I learned real fast. I walked in and found my old baby stuff and a baby with black hair and bright eyes looking up at me. Me… I was looking at me. I looked only a few months old but it was around then that my mother was taken from me. I have to stop my mother death, to find out why my mother died. I looked down if what Slade said was right then he knows more then any of them for he was the only one there. I had to find Slade… I just had too.

"Falcon… are you ok."

Comet was outside the door like she always did when I get upset. I look at the baby, me… I had two ways of doing this. I make that blond home Rader go away or I find Slade and stop what ever it is that kills my mother.

"Falcon?"

"I'm fine."

I felt her, she was here… I can't believe she would ever come back that evil inhuman X partner… I got a breath. I had to control myself or everyone would pay. I walk back into the control room and saw her, she was at the bar setting and telling everyone that she just woke up and didn't know how this happen. Everyone looked happy, everyone but me and my Mother who never really trusted her. And she was right first time she couldn't control her self, second she betrayed them, now she going to kill her. She had her long blond hair up and was wearing her fav black min skirt with tight blue pants… Wow.

"So your back to stay?"

Both Raven and me looked at beast boy, he said that a little to happy. We both felt it; he would never be over her… She had to go.

"Yea, I guess. I mean if you'll have me."

"Of course well have you…"

Again we looked at the too happy Father… whose kid by raven was in the other room… and your setting here flirting with that stupid over blond, control freak. I didn't mean too but the lunch plate in her lap started to go nuts. And Terra ended up with food all over her. I couldn't help but smile… I know evil.

All the other titans looked confused but Comet, Compute, and Raven knew… I looked down. Robin must of saw this for he looked at me.

"O, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Beast boy went nuts trying to clean her that just made me madder.

"So, Falcon… Comet tells me she related to me somehow and Compute related to Cyborg… I guessing you're related too Raven… What your relation with Terra?"

"Huh?"

"You seam to have a sore thing with Terra."

I looked at her; she was looking anger at me… Like I would care if she likes me. Ok, yea I had a sore thing with her… You would too.

"I do."

"Why what have I ever done to you, little witch."

"Don't get me started you big blone over controls, home invasion."

They all looked at me stud. I wouldn't hold it in anymore and I didn't want to stay around to hear Beast boy and Robin speak about Team. I started to walk to the door.

"Where you going?"

Comet sound mad… Like I cared. I was so feed up with her trying to be in the middle of everything.

"I'm going to go do my Job."

"What that? Huh? We stuck here… Thank to you."

"Me… It's my fault that Slade threw me into a time thing… And it's my fault that Slade what me to join him…"

"Yea, your dating his son…"

"You leave him out of his… He doesn't know anything and Slade already know all about us."

"So, Were a team and we didn't know. O, and if you hadn't been to upset about your father remarriage you could have been some help to me."

That did it, I couldn't stop it… I didn't want to. I used my powers and forced her to the wall. The other titans jump up but I knocked them down. I was so tried of this little girl talking trash.

"Like you would understand… your parent are good together… I mean at least there alive. Slade tell me I got a chance to save my mom and I'm not to even think of what it would be like to have a her. One that didn't walk in and run my mom out or one that doesn't hate my guts because I am my mother child. So I'm so sorry if you hate me but to tell the truth I don't care."

I let my power drop and so did she, she was clasping for air I held her so hard. I looked at my fallen team member… Why didn't I care? I don't think I ever did.

"I'm out of here."

Again I turned and started for the door but Compute step in front of me… I would hate to attack him, he was a good friend.

"Where are you support to go?"

"Do my job."

"Your job getting back and stopping Slade in our time."

"No, that you're Jobs."

"Were a team."

"Look Compute you're a cool guy… but I don't think I was ever really a team member."

"Your mom would say you are."

"Hey right now… but what would she say in a while… Compute I have to know."

"No, you can't change the past… Falcon you don't know what that'll do to the…"

"No one asked you Comet."

I looked at Compute who was blocking my way out… Move Compute I don't want to hurt you… just move.

"Please, Falcon you have to stay… where you would go."

"Find the man who is said to kill my mother."

"Said… Are you supied…? Nothing he said was true."

I threw Comet into the wall again almost knocking it all the way threw.

"I said Shut up."

I didn't wait this time I used my powers and moved Compute out of my way… I was so tired of no one care about what I had to say around here. It's always Comet the leader… Compute the smart one… She your stepmother… but not anymore. If there was one man in the would who was able to help me now it was Slade. And for some reason it felt right.

"O, and if you haven't got this by now… I quit."


End file.
